1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to vibratory centrifuges. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vibratory centrifuge which provides maximum vibration of the centrifuge through the natural resonance between a single vibratory motor and torsion springs upon which the system is mounted.
2. General Background of the Invention
Centrifugal separators or centrifuges such as horizontal centrifuges are generally used for the separation or the removal of liquid from solids such as coal or other types of solids. The vibratory centrifuge is usually defined as a low G machine that conveys solids over a screen surface with oscillating or vibratory motion. The machine is best suited for a range of particle sizes and both have inherent advantages and disadvantages. Normally, there is a thick bed that is maintained on the screen surface, there is not much loss of solids through the screen openings. This is advantageous in that the vibratory unit is a higher recovery device and thus more efficient machine. However, the thick bed also reduces the drying or dewatering that occurs. Thus, the current vibratory machines provide high recovery efficiencies but will not remove as much water or liquids as will the screen-scrow machines.
Currently, most vibratory centrifuges use what is termed “brute force”, that is operating in sub-resonance, to impart vibration to the vibrating component. Such a device is very costly and inefficient. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a horizontal vibratory centrifuge, which can utilize a link between the vibrating motor and the vibrating component through an indirect link, rather than through the brute force of the direct link concept. Such a device is the subject of this patent application.